User talk:Shadonix
Welcome Hi, welcome to BZPower Comics Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Shadonix page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dokuma (Talk) 22:37, April 12, 2010 :Can't, it's locked. --ShadonX :It's not locked. It's protected so you can't edit it if you're not logged in (And that wasn't really Dok, it was an automatic message). (User Page | Talk Page) 23:22, April 12, 2010 (UTC) :I just n00bed it up :P --ShadonX Yeah, This is cool. :) ''BioCryptid '' 04:27, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Creation Please do not create new articles that are stubs or need content. I've stressed this before: creating pages like these aren't helping the wiki at all. If you create a page, please make sure it has enough content on it not to be a stub. I'll give you four days to spruce up all the articles you created, but in the future, please do not make such articles. User Page-Talk 14:53, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : I apologize. I'm a old pro on BS01, but I can see now that this place is way different. Where could I find a good format for a character page? --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] ::Yeah, I see what you mean there. The difference is that BS01 is basically supposed to have everything BIONICLE canon, so stubs are few and far between because they get all their stuff from one source and if you create one, it's okay. However, most comics come and go in week and there would be too many stubs around here if we let creation of stubs happen, seeing as how there's thousands of fans instead of just Greg. Plus, with BS01, almost all of the editors read the storyline and if someone makes a stub, no doubt someone else will finish it. However, here, mostly it's only the creator that can fill articles. ::That being said, however, we are trying to be more BS01-like, however this is all fanon content so there's more discretion in articles. ::We have a Template:Character Infobox that you can use. It's not exactly the prettiest out there, but until we find a better one we're stuck with it. :: User Page-Talk 21:58, July 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Hmm... Well that plus the fact that this is Wikia and BS01 is Mediawiki. If you've looked at the infoboxes on BS01, they look relatively good and I'd be more than happy to recode them to accomodate BZPCW. So anyway, I just uploaded images for all my characters, so I'll get started on the pages. Tell me your position on the infoboxes. (If you have any position.) Also, how would I go about renaming images? I accidentally gave and the wrong names and I'd like to change them. (WHOA! I had no intention of a "Rayku's chasing Spawnie look!") Thanks. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] :::If you want to try and recode them, by all means do so. However, you should probably create a new template first so we can see how it looks before moving it into the actual template... :::There should be a "Move" button at the top, use that to move the pictures to the filename you want. ::: User Page-Talk 03:37, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Two Answers 1. I guess. I never really thought about it before. 2. Sure. I'll help you on it. ''BioCryptid '' 19:14, July 6, 2010 (UTC) : We should probably make sure we have all the information we need before we actually create the article. I'll PM you on BZP later. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' What the heck did you do to the userboxes :S - Janaro out. 10:47, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I got permission from Kahi. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' Re: Gasp Actually, he's on wikia, but I'm not sure if he's exactly here. ''BioCryptid '' 15:50, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Infoboxes Never mind. I guess you can undo my edits. =\ Still, it'd be nice if you talked to Tav, since he's the one in charge of all of this. (User Page | Talk Page) 23:10, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :Look at you with the fancy colored text :P So... What exactly did you do? --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] ::If I remember right, I thought I told you to put them in a test template and then we would move it into the main one if we approved... :: User Page-Talk 23:45, July 9, 2010 (UTC) :I definitely missed the "move if approve" part. Gimme a sec to copy all the coding before we revert the edits. Sorry 'bout that. --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']] :Okay, so here's the thing. You guys only reverted my edit on the character infobox. I, however, thinking I had the OK to do this, changed all the infoboxes. You can see why I don't do much on BS01 :P --[[User:Shadonix|'Shadon']][[User talk:Shadonix|'X']]' Hey Dude Hi. DO I know you? XD [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']]|[http://wikimagna.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Magna_Wiki '''Wiki Magna B-Crat']